


A Differing of Opinion

by TommyLane



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Established but secret relationship, Humor, Language, Light Spanking, M/M, Plot - what plot? Maybe if you squint you'll find it, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 12:26:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5626639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TommyLane/pseuds/TommyLane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An evening tryst should have gone along smoothly for the lovers but then again when did they ever do anything without disagreeing? Plus Draco was sure Harry had gone off his rocker by suggesting spanking was indeed a pleasurable experience.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Differing of Opinion

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any characters from the books and I am not making any money off of this.
> 
> A/N: This is pure smut and sort of just popped out while I was working on my other story. It doesn't fit into any specific timeline so put it wherever you want because the background doesn't really matter in this short little fic.

The day was perfect, early spring with winters bite still in the air like a threatening memory but to Draco it felt more like a promise that the long dreary days were finally behind them.

 

They were flying around the Quidditch pitch as the rest of the school hunkered down with jugs of hot tea to warm their fingers after foolishly spending the majority of the first semi sunny day outside despite the chill. But that suited Draco just fine because as the rest of the castle whined about the frosty wind it left just the two of them alone outside, the golden snitch lost to the hazy air, just waiting to be found and captured. They soared up and up, rushing past and through pillow like clouds, the mist making Harry's hair curl drastically about his head. But their eyes weren't searching the skies and hadn't been since the green eyed boy had let it flutter from his hands. It was one of those rare perfect moments, the thrill of flying laced with the heat in the gaze boring into him – making him feel blissfully lightheaded.

 

Harry was grinning at him, a laugh evident on his lips, and in the next moment he had somehow managed to snatch Draco completely off his broom and onto his own – a move that really should have sent them both careening to the ground far below but Harry never seemed to let the rules of gravity and logic affect him.

 

"Harry!" He screeched as his hands clutched tightly around the other boys waist, their chest's pressed snugly together. "What are you doing?"

 

"Capturing you for the win." Harry laughed and holding onto the broom precariously with only his legs, he wrapped his arms around the blonde and pressed a searing kiss to his chapped lips, effectively silencing the reprimand for the cheesy comment.

 

"You're going to get us killed." Draco admonished when Harry was quite finished stealing his breath away.

 

"Not likely but not a bad way to go I'd say." He winked lasciviously at him and steered the broom towards the empty grounds at the foot of the Forbidden Forest. "I think I'd like to collect my prize now."

 

"Prize?" Draco frowned, rolling his eyes dramatically. "Is that all you think about?"

 

"Like you don't?" Harry cocked an eyebrow at him as they landed lightly on their feet, the broom dropping lifeless to the ground as he immediately wrapped Draco up into his arms and backed him up against the nearest tree. Along with the random cheesy comments that was another thing Harry liked to do - trapping him against things as if he was worried he was going to one day decide that he didn't like him at all and run away screaming. It should have bothered Draco - he was a Malfoy for heaven's sake - but he found that it really didn't so much aggravate him as make him unbelievably hard.

 

"We're outside." Draco grumbled, his back connecting solidly with the trunk and his head lolling back as Harry attached his lips to his throat. "Anyone could see." His voice hitched as pleasure washed through him, his hands running the length of the other boy's back. "And it's bloody cold." Though really that wasn't a liable excuse considering they had done it in a freezing snow cave once.

 

"Shut up and start participating and it won't be for long." The Gryffindor's hands found their way inside Draco's thick robes, yanking his belt and fly open.

 

"Rather overconfident in your abilities." Draco hummed, his eyes sliding closed as Harry's hand dipped inside his pants and wrapped around his already hard cock.

 

"Just confident enough." He corrected, dragging Draco into a firm kiss as he worked his hand over him, Draco's own fingers somehow managing to sneak their way past the many layers of Harry’s atrocious clothing and inside his trousers. "God yes Draco, can't wait to fuck you."

 

"Who said you'd be doing the fucking?" Draco questioned as he pushed Harry's trousers and boxers down just enough to expose him to the frigid air.

 

"My turn remember and stop pretending you don't like you, I think you woke up the whole damn castle last time." Harry hissed in at the cold and the contrasting feel of Draco's hot palm running over his erect prick. "Now pick your position, against the tree or on your knees?"

 

"Hardhearted bastard." Draco grumbled, biting his lip to keep from moaning out loud as Harry pressed forward and rutted against him, the slide of hard flesh on hard flesh making him lose sight of their disagreement for a second.

 

"You can be on your back like a bitch if you'd rather." Harry grunted into his ear, pulling on his body as they moved fervently together, the lust spiking through him and making the blonde far too dizzy.

 

Draco somehow found it in him to snort in response as he held back a groan and grasped Harry's firm arse. "A bitch? I seem to recall that's how you like it, so what does that say about you?"

 

"It says that I like to watch your face while you fuck me, it's bloody hot. Now pick Malfoy because I can't wait any longer." Harry was nipping at his throat as he vanished the blonde’s trousers and boxers, the commanding edge to his tone making Draco’s cock jump and leak drops onto Harry’s baggy shirt.

 

"Hey!" Draco objected. "You better be able to call those back."

 

"I think I ought to take up spanking you when you're being obstinate, maybe then you'd learn to make faster decisions." Harry growled and before Draco could be properly outraged at that statement he was on his back with his robes spread out around him - the cold ground against his hot body stealing the air from his lungs as Harry pressed himself over him, his weight solid and heavy and blissful in every sense of the word.

 

"Don't you dare." Draco hissed a second before Harry grasped his thighs and hiked his legs up into the air, settling himself between them – a position that would be utterly humiliating and have to result in his own suicide if anyone stumbled across them.

 

"Ask sweetly for it and I'll save the spanking for later." Harry leered down at him, rubbing his somehow already slicked cock over Draco's puckered entrance. Merlin the Golden Boy was sneaky with lubrication charms these days.

 

Draco shuddered and tried his best to glare despite the fact that his body was already arching up into his lovers. "Like fuck." Draco grumbled, letting out a sharp cry as Harry's hand landed smartly against his bare arse. "Harry!" He shouted before clamping his lips shut and glancing quickly around them to ensure they were still alone, his butt cheek stinging and no doubt sporting an unsightly red spot.

 

"Trying to get us caught?" Harry snickered at him, rubbing his hand over the mark he had just made, his head dipping to nuzzle the Slytherin's jaw, his tongue licking a wet stripe along his skin. "Mhmm rather liked the sound it made though." He punctuated this statement with another solid smack that had Draco biting into the inside of his cheek as heat bloomed over his nether regions. "Gods you have a nice arse."

 

"Of course I do but quite it because I most certainty do not like it."

 

"Really? So your cock didn't just jump? Could have sworn doing -" he paused and smacked the blondes arse again, "-that makes it twitch while you bite your cheek. Shall I test it out some more?" Harry quirked an eyebrow at him, his hand poised for another perfectly executed landing. "Bet I could even make you beg for it."

 

Draco felt his cheeks flush scarlet, the embarrassment spreading all the way down his still mostly clothed chest, the notion that his body was actually responding to the hits with a gush of arousal something that was far too awful to ever think on. Malfoy's did not get spanked...well technically they weren't supposed to get fucked by other men either so clearly Draco was already blurring some lines as it were. Not that anyone knew and Draco was adamant that they were going to keep it that way for quite a while. "Are you going to fuck me or not?" Draco demanded, spreading his legs a little wider in offering, something the wild boy could usually never resist.

 

"Still haven't asked sweetly." Harry tisked in an annoying display of self-control, his thumb reaching down to brush tantalizing over Draco's pucker, causing a shudder to rake through him.

 

"Merlin Potter just put it in me already." Draco hooked his ankles over Harry's back, smirking as the other boy's green eyes darkened and he felt his prick twitch against him. He couldn’t help but love it when Harry looked at him like that and knowing he alone could insight that spark in his gaze was powerfully intoxicating.

 

Harry pressed a sloppy kiss to his lips as his fingers ran over his arse crack, up and down, up and down - tantalizing and teasing. "Put what in you?"

 

"Your cock, you git. I've been hard since breakfast you know."

 

Harry chuckled and pressed the tip of his prick against him. "Oh I know, serves you right for ambushing me in the corridor. Now say what I want to hear."

 

Draco rolled his eyes and set his jaw before sighing loudly. "Fine. Harry, darling," he drawled sarcastically. "Would you please be ever so kind as to fuck me with your cock until I cum all over you?"

 

"So crude." Harry smirked. "And I think you'll mostly be cumming all over yourself but I'll be more than happy to lick you clean after." And with that insanely enticing mental image planted in his head Draco cried out softly as Harry muttered the preparation spell and pushed slowly inside.

 

He groaned and clutched at the man above him as he was stretched wide and filled - slowly, too damn slowly. "I'm not made of glass." He grumbled, angling up to push back on the prick that was making him rest on the edge of intense pleasure.

 

"Have it your way then." Harry panted against his lips and snapped his hips quickly forward, making Draco's mouth drop open as a buzzing rang in his ears - all the air stolen from his body as he felt himself teetering on the brink of losing control. He never could figure out how quickly Harry managed to drag him to the point of no return, how the feel of him deep inside him made him feel like nothing else ever did or could. Being with Harry was like - fuck there was no word for it.

 

"Harry." He moaned as the boy above him circled his hips and pressed wet kissed all along his neck. "Stop teasing me you prat, you know we need to be getting back soon."

 

"Or we could stay out all night, fashion a shelter out of branches, fuck till we can't move."

 

"Idiot." Draco retorted even as the idea sent waves of longing washing over him, the prospect of trudging back to the dungeons alone and making up a story of where he'd been for the last few hours to his dorm mates effectively pushing him back from ending it all too soon - which was a very good thing seeing as Harry would always gloat unbearably when he made Draco finish so quickly. He clenched his muscles around the intrusion inside him and smirked at the expression that pulled across Harry's face.

 

"Oh fuck. You are so -"

 

"Perfect." Draco supplied, pumping his hips up and down as Harry's jaw clenched and unclenched over and over again.

 

"Tight. Your hole is so fucking tight."

 

"That's because I only bottom when you brutally force me into it." Draco drawled, watching as a bead of sweat collected in a curl at Harry's temple. Though in hindsight that probably wasn’t the best thing to say when Harry was already worked up, in fact Draco probably should have seen the slap coming but he didn't - the impact jostling Harry's cock inside him and making Draco groan out loudly before he could stop himself.

 

"I think I'll start spanking you when you lie as well." Harry growled, his hips thrusting forward and back with quick hard jabs - his hand landing in slaps that were boarding on too painful but staying overwhelmingly on the side of fucking amazing - which was rather confusing. "I think I could get used to that, you shoot off with that mouth of yours and over my knee you go." His arse felt like a warm fire as Harry's hand connected a few more times, the visual his words conjured up making his cock start leaking threateningly again. "You are so hot when you’re getting fucked and you like that don't you? You like me spanking your sweet arse."

 

"Yo-you're d-demented." He groaned, his hands fisting uselessly into the damp earth beneath him as he was pounded, the dirt no doubt irreparably ground into his robes by now - ruining them forever.

 

"You're lying again." Harry pointed out and Draco's eyes rounded seconds before he was suddenly horribly empty, a yelp escaping him as his legs were pushed into his chest and Harry's tongue was plunging into his fluttering entrance. It was something the other boy only ever did when he was horny beyond all hell, something he reserved for when he wanted to push Draco into crushing need. It worked every fucking time too, the blasted prat.

 

"Oh fuck!" Draco cried out, not even caring about his robes or the fact that his cuticles were now embedded with sodden dirt – the stabbing muscle combined with the obscene sounds Harry was making as he licked his hole causing fireworks to explode behind his eyelids.

 

"Admit you like it or I won't make you cum." Harry threatened as he pulled back, his fingers pinching Draco's abused flesh, his chin wet and red.

 

"You are a fucking monster Harry Potter." Draco glared at the boy grinning much too happily at him from between his legs. "A twisted monster of the greatest proportion."

 

"A tad excessive description don't you think?" He lifted an eyebrow and began rubbing his hand threateningly over his arse cheek again, Draco cursing himself inwardly as he lifted himself into the touch reflexively. "I'm not even hitting you that hard, their baby slaps."

 

"Why don't you bend over and I'll give you some baby slaps then?" Draco sneered, his heart pounding as he struggled with not giving in simply so Harry would start spanking - no! he meant fucking - him again.

 

The look Harry shot him had Draco's heart stopping dead in its track. "Next time." He promised huskily, making the blondes blood pump hotly through him. "I think I'd like you owning me like that."

 

"I could..." Draco trailed off, his breath puffing out in harsh beats, Merlin why was the very idea of doing that to Harry such a turn on? He could already visualize it - his hands smoothing over Harry's perfectly round arse, the bright red mark that would grow and grow with heat before he plunged inside him...

 

Harry smiled and shook his head gently. "Mhmm not now, it's my turn remember?" And fuck if Harry wasn't irresistible in that moment.

 

Draco sat up abruptly, grabbing the back of Harry's neck and dragging him into a deep kiss that had them tangled together with their chests heaving as Draco somehow managed to strategically position himself over Harry's hard cock. "You're a ruthless tease." Draco hissed as he lowered himself, the burning of the familiar prick forcing its way back inside making Draco moan loudly, his hips rolling forward as he bottomed out. "What would the world say if they knew how cruel you truly were?" Harry's forehead was damp against his own, his fingers tangled in the ebony hair at the base of his neck as he rocked. "God Harry how do you feel so good?"

 

Harry chuckled throatily. "So am I cruel or good?" His hands splayed on the small of Draco's back, pulling him into the deeply felt thrusts.

 

"Both." Draco groaned, nipping the pump bottom lip before him. "Now let's shut up and get to fucking yeah?"

 

Harry nodded, kissing him with peppered caresses. "Then ride me like you want it."

 

It was a challenge and one Draco had no desire to back down from. He gripped the other boy’s shoulders and lifted up, slamming back down and feeling Harry's corresponding groan pool hotly in his stomach. Leaves crunched under his booted feet as he moved, his head falling back and opening his neck up for Harry's lips to attack the pale length of flesh, his body coiling tight and quickly with pleasure that always seemed to amaze him every single time.

 

"Yes Draco, yes, so good, don't stop. That's right, just like that, fuck my cock." Harry rambled breathlessly as one hand moved to grasp Draco’s neglected cock. "Such a perfect fucking arse."

 

They didn't last much longer, an entire day of teasing each other with stolen kisses and caresses out of sight of their friends - in between classes in darkened corners and behind doors of abandoned rooms - having made them both ready for release long ago. He clutched Harry close as he felt himself straddle that line, his hips moving quickly, fervently, as he strove for completion. "Are you close?" He breathed against Harry's lips, wanting to make sure the other boy tumbled over the edge with him.

 

"Yes." He gasped and a second later he was seizing up, his hot release filling Draco as his cocked pulsed inside his passage - Draco's gray eye squeezing shut as he ground down and let himself go, coating their shirts with his own sticky cum. They panted together, holding the other close as they rode the waves back down, Harry's finger's brushing Draco's hair away from his face. "We need to do that more often." He murmured against his lips.

 

"I couldn't agree more." Draco kissed him back before allowing his exhaustion to pull his head down to rest against the boys shoulder as he felt himself slipping towards sleep - wrapped in Harry's warmth with his softening prick still inside him. Ten more minutes, he told himself. Ten more minutes and then they needed to part ways and pretend to hate each other again. "Minus the spanking of course."

 

The hand running up his spine stopped suddenly before it shot like lightening to grasp his jaw - lifting his face and forcing him to stare down into Harry's mischievously filled one. "What did I say about you lying?"

 

The End


End file.
